Hollow Kenji
? Try it. I'll break your resolve and take your power for myself!|Hollow Kenji to Kenji.}} | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = 6ft | weight = 61kg | eyes = Yellow | hair = Black | unusual features = White Skin | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Kenji Hiroshi (Host) | previous partner = | base of operations = Kenji's Inner World | marital status = | education = | family = Kenji Hiroshi (Host) | clan(s) = | status = Active | shikai = Aoi Inazuma | bankai = Not yet Achieved | resurreccion = Shōkyaku: Aoi Inazuma }} :The shadow that never retreats... Even now, sixteen years after his supposed death, his cold fingers keep on reaching towards the goal. - Kenji-Taichō. Hollow Kenji (けんじ博) is a created within Kenji's consciousness by Bansui Amatsuki, a commonality amongst the . Like Aoi Inazuma and later Sanmiittai he is one part of Kenji's overall power. Appearance Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main Article - Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Part II & III :Main Article - Bleach: War of the Worlds. Part IV & V :Main Article - TBA. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Hollow Form When Hollow Kenji seizes control of the physical body he begins forcing a transformation upon Kenji, turning him into a bestial Hollow-like humanoid with fearsome power, which acted on instinct alone, treating everyone as an enemy and attacking with incredible force. Kenji's eyes turned yellow and enlarged, with black rings around them. His teeth sharpened and his nails extended, forming makeshift claws. A long thin black tail also formed which enabled Hollow Kenji to strangle his foes or ensnare their weaponry. Emblazoned on his back in place of the usual Yin and Yang symbol was a cross wreathed in red flames. :Power Augmentation: Kenji's spiritual power and combat abilities where barely recognizable when measured against his standard, as Kenji was capable of wholly dominating the combined strength of Kusaka and Ino. The original opted to fight him in groups instead of singularly whilst maintained the barriers, indicating just how much of a threat the Visored deemed Hollow Kenji to be. :*' :' Whilst in this form Kenji could fire an expansive red-colored Cero that was even stronger than his Mask-enhanced Jitsugen attack. During the battle with the Visored, Kensei was forced to respond with his just to nullify it and even then he only accomplished the feat indirectly, as he was still struck by the backlash. The wave is fired from the palm and possesses potent destructive potential, as Hachigen showed concern over how his barriers would fair against it. :*' :' Whilst in this form Kenji could heal his wounds at an enhanced rate. Even missing limbs where regenerated, demonstrated when Kenji restored his right arm after having it relieved by . :*'Protective Carapace:' noted this form to have an incredibly dense layer of spiritual power laid over the skin, enough so that the armor enabled him to resist being eviscerated by the crushing force of . Behind the Scenes Category:Inner Hollow Category:Villians Category:Male